mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Count Caterpie
You did want me to do more edits... I've spent HOURS merging pages with Mario Party Wiki. The recent actvity page is clogged up with my work!! I did not catigorize the MPW articles however (sorry) and there are two 4-player pages, one will need to be deleted. You may decide if an article was worth bringing here or not. I hope I didn't screw up anything. So yeah, I did more edits, like you wished. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 07:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I noticed! Wow. Thanks for all the effort. This is definitely getting us much closer to our goal. - The Count 14:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey CoCat :Wait, I thought we were merging with the Mario Kart Racing wiki. How many wikis are we doing?? And will admins on other wikis we're merging with become admin here.....? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :If all goes well, we are going to merge with them all. As for authority, I assume I will be in charge. - The Count 23:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes, but what will happen to those admins? Will they go back down to being regular users? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. We (the sysops) will decide. --- The Count 00:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC) MPW About making this wikia more exciting... Merging Hi there. Yeah I came outa no where. So tell me again, how are we gonna merge these? --Rainbowroad6w 17:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Got it. One more thing, I'm no longer admin when we merge my wiki with Mario Wiki, correct? Not that big of a deal or anything. --Rainbowroad6w 17:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I asked CC the same thing, and for now we aren't sure what will happen to admins of wikis we're merging with. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 17:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay. --Rainbowroad6w 17:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Rollback IRC :Any chance you could please come on the IRC tonight? Somethings need to be talked through. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, no. I'm a tad asleep right now. -- The Count 04:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : :It's about Jazzi. Won't take long. But alright, things are (for the most part) solved anyway. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 04:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Featured Music Um... Featured Music I see you got started on that. Nice, but, I thought we were planning on calling it featured music? Featured media could also include videos as well, which we weren't planning to do. And since we're starting this on a wensday, that means every wensday it must be changed, which is ok...I think, although friday might be better. Also.........the video isn't working, that you put up....maybe you should come to the IRC, once more to disscuss this so we all know the plan, if you can that is. EDIT: 'Actually, you know what? Everything looks pretty good. Please just change the title to featured music, so we're at least a little diffrent from other wikia's that do it. Also, I'm making a page called "Mariowiki: Featured Music" so we can list the ones we've done. Thanks. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind]] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) So...heh heh....you're going to love me for this. I'm starting to agree that twice a week is better.....maybe not, but I'm starting to think, that once we get many suggestions...people are gonna be like "when's mine gonna be up?!" so yeah....heh, do you wanna switch to twice a week? Please note though, that songs put up on wensday will be up more than songs put up on sunday..... [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC) MPW Pages Wait did you give me approval to put music on level articles?... Template:TGPcode Hey could you begin to delete MPW articles? A Main Page Draft So... Infobox IRC Monobook Skin Deletion of a Certain Page/Renames for Other Pages Well, as it seems currently, there are two pages for the Mecha-Marathon mini-game from Mario Party 2 (Mecha Marathon and Mecha-Marathon). I have confirmed that "Mecha-Marathon", the latter, is the official version of spelling the name, so I would assume any information would be moved there and one page would be deleted or, as Jazzi had suggested, be made into a redirect. I also wanted to ask about details regarding the official names for other pages regarding mini-games. As I can confirm, some mini-games (TOAD in the Box, for example) have the character's name in all caps. I can go through and confirm the rest of them as I have only seen TOAD in the Box and BOWSER's Big Blast recently. I'm not entirely sure how this wiki handles things, so I was unsure if the rename is in order or if it the normal spelling should be used anyways. - McGillivray227 23:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Message to Wikia IRC RE:Game Infobox Mario Kart Wiki Help Can you help me? How do you do the 1.2 thing (or even the 1.0 thing)? Also how do you get the contents table? Thank you! Wombatruler 11:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC)WombatRule Thanks! Also, can you please help me on how to create the character infobox thing. With the game appearances, race, etc. Thanks! Wombatruler 23:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC)WombatRuler Unlocking site for IP's :Send in another message to remind him? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Request I'd like to request that you ban my account. I'm just done with this place, and the IRC. It's just causing my depression to get worse and I'd like it to be deleted. I've really just had enough of this. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 21:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :CoCat, could you please come to the IRC so that we can talk? I want to talk about WMM's loss of rights, please. The 21:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I need help on my wiki hey, umm as my name says, im from Bakugan Wiki, but im also a fan of mario, too. so i started a wiki called Find That Mushroom wiki that i havent edited for a few months. i need help fixing it up a bit and adding some things. can you help me please? Oh, COME ON! PIKACHU??? THIS IS BAKUGAN WIKI, NOT POKEMON WIKI! 03:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga Umm... :Why are we prohibited to set up requests on MarioWiki:Requests for adminship? Rabbit Lover 20:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If you've read the MarioWiki:Criteria for Administratorship page you would know why. And considering you just joined on the site today, running for admin isn't a just move. --'BassJapas' 20:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, for one, you aren't qualified. And those are the rules. - The Count 00:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: It's monday And that means, I get my rights back, if you're keeping what you said. So I'd like to see them returned. And yes, I get it, don't use rollback (oh wait, it was actually undo) on "constructive" edits, which I didn't know were "constructive". Even though, it was a case of doing it, like, twice...nope, not a warning or whatever from you...so yeah, I guess from now on, I should be...like, EXTRA careful about stuff. Fine, I learned my lesson, let's leave that in the past and move on. Sorry if I overreacted. Also I was wondering if Ubberfuzzy or someone responded to the wikia message you sent, or if you resent a message for IP's to start editing? Thanks [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) First off, you were warned during the IRC conversation, it was your refusal to really listen to Jazzi or I. And still rollback and undo are the same thing. So it really didn't matter which you used. Also if you are really sorry you can stop being a jerk when you "apologize". Anyway no, uberfuzzy hasn't got back to me. - The Count 23:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that was not a warning. On the IRC you told me what you did wrong, I disagreed and you took them away, that does not count as a warning at all. You didn't even give me a chance to make up what I did, so yeah. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Need any help? I'm from the Paper Mario Wiki. I see that you're currently merging the Mario Party wiki with this one. If you need any help with that, or with the Paper Mario Wiki, let me know. I really don't have anything going on, so I have tons of free time. Thanks! Kperfekt Talk Is Cheap... 05:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Revert :Um... you reverted my edit on User:Super-Yoshi. Why? Rabbit Lover 18:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Because it wasn't needed. You don't need to edit another User's page - The Count 23:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Message Colacube Oh, and what are the requirments for rollback? Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 20:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandal http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.95.58.77 71.95.58.77 has vandalized three times now. I have reverted all his edits so far, but he might do more. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 16:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandal has been vandalizing and making generally unconstructive edits. --'DekuStick' '' '' 02:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ...yes, it's the same one I left a message about above. You've been gone all day CoCat...busy with other things I assume? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 02:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Promotions :Indeed [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Amidst you, lagomorpha Good evening. Are you familiar with a User that goes by the name of Slipknot Darkrai? If so, there is evidence he took on the alias of Rabbit Lover. I hope this serves to your advantage. :-) Viggijestice Is everything alright? RE: Promotion MediaWiki:Monobook.css Greetings Hello. I currently contribute to League of Legends wiki. I wanted to know if you give out promotions on this wiki. I also wanted to know why you removed the badges from this wiki. I might start to contribute to this wiki as well. I do want to know the answers that I have asked though. Thanks ;) --Technology Wizard. I didn't turn off the badges, I never turned them on because they are unproductive. We only give out promotions to those who deserve them. - The Count 17:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. I am not sure what you think of this in order to organize your wiki better. It's just a suggestion that may be of interest to you. That link is from my wiki and it really helps with promotions and organization of editors to the wiki. What do you think? --Technology Wizard 19:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Reverting our edits :Umm... why did you revert Mariorocks10's edit on the Super Mario Bros. 3 article? It seemed like he was helping the community and his edits only needed cleanup. Jello Rabbit 10:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) MarioWiki: Requests for adminship :When will that open? I want to do a request starring myself. Jello Rabbit 20:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Perhaps you should make some better quality edits. And, well, I don't know, actually be a member on the wiki for longer than ~3 weeks. --'BassJapas' 20:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::K. I am having the wonders because Count Caterpie keeps deleting Mario-relevant stuff and you delete my reasonable redirects. It isn't fair. I just try to help navigate the wiki easier. Jello Rabbit 20:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Considering I've seen countless amounts of you asking for admin on Pokémon wiki, and you fluff editing the redirect, you really won't be getting admin soon. And it's not helping make better navigation, your redirects are petty. --'BassJapas' 20:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :It will not open. We have no need for more sysops. Just be a good contributor. Also, I only delete insignificant redirects. Nobody is going to search for Feral Nuclear Reactor. - The Count 21:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Donkey Kong in Mario Kart 3DS Just wondering... Requests for Adminship I'd like to let you know that I had never said that a three week wait is good for him to request admin. He was putting words that I had never said in my mouth/keyboard. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 23:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Articles :If you have time, could you please help me create some articles. There are over 9000 articles needed to be created. Jello Rabbit 12:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't create articles. I will occasionally, but my job is to monitor the site and insure its safety. - The Count 13:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Really sorry! Won't happen again! -PenguinDude 21:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Really sorry! Won't happen again! -PenguinDude 21:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Members :Do you know where I can find good contributors here to update this wiki? This wiki lacks tons of information and articles. Jello Rabbit 20:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Edits :Do you appreciate my edits and the fact that I make many new articles to the wiki? Jello Rabbit 12:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Question :I am adding a lot of articles here, but mainly, why does this wiki lack a lot of articles, info, images, and useful info? Not being mean. Just questioning. Jello Rabbit 12:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think we deserve a little more credit tyoI'uu've been giving us during the past few weeks. We've managed to create over 2000 articles before you first saw our wiki. I'd say that's pretty good for a 4 year old wiki with less than 10 consistent members. - The Count 13:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Um... I know, but the NIWA Mario Wiki has over 9000 more articles than us so that is why I am spending a lot of time on here and I am amazed. Just need more articles and contributors here. Jello Rabbit 14:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, we are in no competition with the other Mario wiki. It doesn't matter how much more they have, we are two diffrent sites. This wiki does have many articles, info, images, and "useful info". I would suggest, that if you want to be givin rollback rights, you should be more positive instead of talking non-stop about what the wiki doesn't have. Just a suggestion. Thanks for your work on making new articles though. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. If you have time then can you please do them like I would? Thanks Jello Rabbit 23:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Josh I see Josh went here too. We've had a problem with "WikiJoshWhatever" accounts being made on my wiki, and I see he came here instead. Watch out for him. To make sure he makes no new accounts, block his IP, 24.196.239.241, to prevent him from evading the account creation blocking by logging out. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: WikiJosh Really? I must have misread the block list. I sometimes go from wiki to wiki seeing the worst spammers/vandalisers and block them on my wiki preemptively. I guess it was a long time since Josh was even on mine. Never mind then. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) IP An IP recently erased the whole Mario article. I was able to revert his edit, but I think that deserves at least a short ban. Thanks. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll not try to copy imformation from a wiki to this wiki ever again, I'm very sorry I did that, I feel ashamed... Mariorocks10 17:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I also forgot to tell you, when I didn't rewrite pages, I felt that I was too dumb to not care, I apologize for that too... I also removed the vandalism on Super Mario Bros. page Mariorocks10 01:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC)